Left Behind
by SimplyAmsy
Summary: The Knights journey is unexpectedly interrupted. Without a warning, several bugs fall into a dream like stasis, leaving the world of Hallownest behind with no one to defend it. A few years pass in which a group of young bugs try to find a way to wake up the victims.


With a growl, she got up.  
Her head hurt, as always after the reoccurring memories in beaded in her dreams.  
How ironic it was that she was plagued by nightmares.  
She shivered as her feet touched the cold, stone floor.  
The rain caused by the water of the lake above beat merciless against the old glass fronts,

causing the air to become damp and cool.  
She often wondered if the lake would ever run dry, but it did not seem like it.

She stumbled, her aching head disrupting her balance.  
Walking out of the room, she climbed down a few, broken stairs.  
"Don't trip", a soft voice called out to her from the bottom of the stairs, causing her scarlet eyes to look up at the source of it.  
"Kris..." she mumbled under her breath at the bee, who just chuckled in response.  
"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Kris asked and began ascending a few steps to approach her friends. She didn't answer the bee, who took it as a yes and tried to support her friends shaky steps on the broken stairs.  
"Thanks..."  
"Amdis, are you sick? I didn't thought you could..." Kris asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"No, no, no...don't worry, I am fine!" Amdis answered hastily, knowing she would have to discuss this with Kris, and possibly even with Elliot and Amelia, who would probably lose it if they knew about her memory induced nightmares.  
Amdis put on her trademark grin to prevent any further questioning by her friend.

"Where are Amy and Elly?" she asked, noticing the missing presence of the other two.

Kris giggled as she always did when Amdis called them by their nicknames, mainly because due to their statures, nicknames seemed almost unfitting.  
"They went to check if they can find a way through the Waterways into the hideout of the old knights."  
Amdis frowned, especially since she was the one who told them that there was one down there.  
"Why did they go without me?"

"Amelia didn't want to wake you," Kris explained, making Amdis scoff at her oldest friends attempts to keep her out of danger. Even though Amdis was everything but helpless, Amelia was always scared of anything happening to her.  
Maybe because Amelia knew her since she was born, Amdis had been the first living creature she had seen. And as cute as it was that she wanted to protect her, Amdis was far too adventurous as to just obey Amelia's attempts at stopping her strolls through the old caverns.  
"Of course," she sighed and let eyes wander across the old house the others and her had made their home for the past few years. It was run down, but in comparison to the other houses in the City of Tears still usable.  
"We might as well try to fix this place up a bit again while they are gone," Kris suggested after following Amdis' gaze. The scarlet eyed bug nodded.  
"I just need to get something done first, I will be right back..." She said and walked towards the door, her sense of balance coming back again. "Should I come with you?" Kris asked, knowing that if Amdis didn't return before Elliot and Amelia were back, she would never hear the end of it.  
"I won't stop you," Amdis answered.

Once outside, Kris knew exactly where Amdis was heading. To the stag station.  
And if Amdis wanted to go to the station, Kris didn't had to guess where she planned to go.  
The infection was only ever present underground, but it was possible to survive, since in the last few years, the infection ceased to spread further than what it already infected.  
And if you lived on the surface, namely in the small town called Dirtmouth, you were majorly save from it.  
Nobody knew why the infection couldn't really spread to the surface, but nobody in their right mind would complain about it.  
The stag was more than happy to carry them through the old tunnels to their destination, understandable, considering the four were the only ones still using the stag ways.  
Kris and Amdis did not talk much, unusual for Amdis, who usually never minded to strike up a conversation. But Kris knew that she shouldn't dig deeper. Unlike Elliot, she respected that some times, people didn't want to share everything.  
Once they reached the stag station in Dirtmouth, they jumped down and Amdis immediately went to the elevator up while Kris took the time to thank the stag, before running and flying after her friend.  
They exited the station, both of them greeting the elder bug as they approached him.  
"I see you've come back," he said. At least one of them was visiting the town on a daily basis for a specific reason.  
"Have you come to check on them again?"

Amdis nodded and turned to a formerly empty house the others and her had been provided with for them.  
Kris gave Amdis a nod, not failing the anticipation the bug felt to enter the house. She understood it, after all, she knew quite a few who lay there. She turned and began chatting with the old bug, knowing he was more than happy to have a conversational partner.

Upon entering the old house, she couldn't help but shiver a bit. In the darkened room lay several bugs, seemingly sleeping on the makeshift mats of cloth.  
Her scarlet eyes darted over the bugs until they stopped at one. A small one, wearing a blue cloth. She carefully walked over to it, as if she was scared of waking anyone up, as if she didn't knew they couldn't.

Amdis knelt down next it, staring at it for a while.  
Memories came back up as she did and she couldn't refrain from gently patting the small bugs head.  
_I will try to help you...all of you. And so will the others. It won't end like this._

She looked back up, mentally counting once more how many lay here.  
She stopped when she reached a bug looking fairly similar to herself.  
Grimm.  
How did he end up here? How could the so called _Nightmare King, _her "father", be captured in a dream?  
Amdis got up and carefully treat over to him.  
She remembered that her purpose used to be to kill her father to make sure the heart of Grimm kept beating, but it rose many questions.  
Why was the entire Grimm Troupe affected by the dream statis? Where they all connected to him? If so, why was she, the Grimmchild, unaffected by it? And if the Grimm was reborn through the Grimmchild, how did she manage to grow up without the ritual?  
Amdis couldn't count the times she had been asking herself these questions in the past few years.  
She shook her head, the memories that plagued her at night returning once more.  
She couldn't remember anything further than the journey of the Knight and her.  
With a last glance at her _father_ she decided to return to Kris and go back to the City, before Amelia and Elliot raised hell because the two were gone.  
As she began to move towards the exit a small whisper ringed in her head for a second.  
A silent, raspy whisper.  
Spinning around Amdis' eyes darted over the bugs.  
None of them moved. All of them were completely still, just like before.  
Confusion spread in her mind and she decided that if it may be for the best to return to Kris and leave the darkened house.


End file.
